Invidia
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: When Alfred is jealous of Alice of being the closest person to the man he loves, Alfred intends to take her out of the picture..for good. USUK.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred watched in disgust as he watched the Kirkland twins sit there in the meeting room. He never thought that a brother and a sister could be so god damn close before in his life - and yet, it seemed somehow possible.

Alfred wouldn't say he was jealous, because that was just stupid - but also, he couldn't deny the fact that he was. He just couldn't believe that two people could be so goddamned close!

Sure, they were twins of the same damn country; the United Kingdom, but that didn't mean they had to spend every freaken' minute with each other. What about him? Alfred was sure Arthur wanted to be around him more than his blonde bitch of a sister anyway. Alfred said nothing through-out the entire meeting until he felt everyone's eyes on him. Snapping out of his thoughts as he came back into reality.

"_America, are you okay? You've been quiet through-out the meeting."_ The same pair of emerald eyes looked over at him when Arthur spoke. He didn't mind that Arthur was looking at him - the problem was, Alice was, too. Those eyes he couldn't stand. Why did she have to share _**everything**_ with the man he loved?

Everything about Arthur, reminded him of Alice; his hair and eye color, the snobby, cocky attitude, even their god damned names sounded alike! Alfred felt his insides burning with the thoughts of taking Alice out right there in the room - but he had another plan come to mind that made him calm down and force a smile, trying to at least convince everyone that he was perfectly _sane_

"_Hahaha! Sorry dudes! I have nothing new to report." _Alfred faked everything. His laugh and smile included as he rubbed the back of his head. Germany simply nodded his head and adjourned the meeting for lunch break. It went smoother than normal; that was good. However, Alfred's blood lust, wasn't.

As all the other nations left, except for Alice and Alfred. Arthur wasn't there since he had to talk to some other nations about upcoming dates, Alfred was glad. He didn't want Arthur around when he was speaking to Alice - when she's around him, the sunny blonde has to be as polite as possible and hope that she won't wring his neck. However, when Arthur was gone, Alfred enjoyed nothing more than to crush Alice to the dirt. He enjoyed seeing fear in those emerald orbs.

_**Nothing**_ brought him more pleasure than to see the one person who was separating him and Arthur groveling in the dirt like a lowly worm; begging to be squished.

"_Hey, Alice, why don't I take you out to lunch~?" _Alice guided her eyes away from the outside world provided by the window to look over to Alfred's ice blue ores. By the smirk on his face, Alice didn't seem very comfortable around him.

"_That's very sweet of you, Alfred, but I have to wait for Arthur."_ Alfred gritted his teeth as he stood up, making his way across the room so he could get over to Alice's small form. Compared to America, Alice was only half of the United Kingdom, without Arthur she was weaker than the average women her age. Alfred wasn't going to take no for an answer as he grabbed Alice by her arm and pulled her out of her seat.

"_But Ali, Artie's busy and it's not polite to keep a woman waiting."_ Alfred grinned as he pulled the sandy blonde female out the door behind him, much to her protests. Luckily, the meeting was held in New York, Alfred knew his way around his own cities, but Alice didn't, which meant he could put his plan into action once they got on the busiest street in the whole city: Times Square and 42nd street.

Managing to guide Alice out of the building where the meeting was held, Alfred quickly made his way through the crowds of people, pulling the poor female nation behind him. Once they got to a hot dog stand, Alfred ordered one for himself since Alice said she wasn't hungry. Once he was finished eating, he decided to play around with the female.

"_Hey, Al, you don't mind waiting do you? I have to go to the bathroom."_

"_Now? You bloody idiot, we have to get back before the meeting starts without us!"_

"_Haha~don't worry! I'll be quick!"_ With that said, he rushed off in a random direction. Alice sighed as she waited on a bench for the blonde to return.

Part one of his plan, complete. Now, only to get back at the meeting before it started. Alfred grinned with delight as he simply ditched the older female and went in another direction that would take him back to the building where they were meeting at.

Alice had been waiting there on that bench for no more than fifteen minutes. That idiot said he'd be quick! What if he forgot where she was? Did he lose his way? Well, that is possible since they were in the one place where it's simply crowded with people.

"_Where is he? He said he'd be quick.."_ Alice sighed as she got off the bench and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Taking the pink and black device out of her pocket, she opened it to reveal a text message from Arthur.

_Alice, where are you? The meetings going to start soon._

The blonde bit on her bottom lip as she hastily typed on the small keyboard. _I know..I'm just waiting for America to come back._

Without missing a heartbeat - Arthur replied. _America? He's here at the meeting hall. He said he hasn't seen you since you left for lunch._

Rage filled Alice as she gripped her phone tightly in her hands. That _fucker_! He ditched her! What the bloody hell was he thinking? Alice didn't know her way for shit in this city! Growling, she angrily sent a reply and put her phone back into her pocket. Alice only had a short amount of time to get back to the meeting hall before they started without her - she had to go. **Now.**

Without missing a breath, she started to run as fast as she could through the large crowds of people. Some gave her glares, some pushed her side and even some screamed at her. As Arthur had taught her to be a lady to everyone, she didn't have the time. Running into the street-she started to remember something's from the way that Alfred had brought her and was sure she was close to the building. Except….

….Alice didn't see the bus nor the car that were going as fast as they could in her direction…

All that Alice remembers before blacking out on the pavement is the intense pain that over took her body. She couldn't move her legs. Were they broken? Her breathing became labored and she started to feel light headed. Looking up at her hair since it wasn't in it's normal pig tails and saw blood covering her golden strands and the tar that was underneath her. Alice noticed her vision becoming unclear as people started to crowd her, all of them screaming "Call an ambulance!" and "Call a doctor!"

_Well no shit, what were you going to leave her there to die? People are so stupid. _Those were the last thoughts to go through Alice's head before she passed out.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

In the meeting room, the meeting was starting, everyone was taking their seats. Arthur sat there worried about Alice since she still hadn't shown up. Before the meeting, he asked if anyone had seen her, they all said no. It concerned him. Alice wouldn't just leave and not tell anyone where she was going. Maybe she got lost and was trying to find her way back now?

As the meeting went on, Arthur felt his legs cramp - as if someone had twisted them in a way he couldn't imagine. His head started to feel light and his chest felt heavy - like someone was standing on it. Everyone took note of Arthur's strange behavior and started to worry.

"_Angleterre, are you okay?" _France asked in concern as he placed a hand on his shoulder, wanting to know what was wrong with his friend, but Arthur simply laughed and waved everyone off.

"_No, no, I'm quite alright. I guess I'm a little worked up about Alice, that's all."_

Alfred couldn't help but grin as the blonde spoke. Although he didn't know what happened to Alice, but he didn't think that would matter as he just went back to listening to the meeting.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Back at their home, Wales boredly switched through the channels on the TV as Scotland drank whiskey and North was just watching - wondering when something interesting was going to come on.

Then, North's ears perked up as he heard the announcer say something about an accident involving a twenty-three year old woman from the UK.

"_Wait, go back a bi'."_ Wales sighed as he flipped the channels back to the news. North leaned forward on the couch as the woman on the screen was talking, Wales and Scotland just sat there; unimpressed.

_**The accident occurred sometime between 12:45 and 1:00 this afternoon, the drivers of the vehicles were not harmed, but there was a victim who was severely hurt. The Police and Paramedics identified the female as twenty-three year old, Alice Jane Kirkland of the United Kingdom.**_

_By the time the three brothers heard their little sisters name - they started to panic. Scotland dropped his glass, North looked like he was going to be sick and Wales, who was the closest to Alice besides Arthur, clenched his chest as if he could feel her pain. _

_North quickly grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. They weren't going to listen to what happened to their kin anymore. It was too painful._

_The three quickly got off the couch and ran out the door - knowing exactly where to go and what to do. They were going to New York and tell Arthur._


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the summit, the meeting went smoothly. Everyone had their say in what the subject was and it went by quicker than everyone had expected. Everyone was about to leave, until four males burst into the room. Arthur looked up from the table to see who it was and grew concerned.

"_Wales, North, Ireland, Scotland - what are you doing here?"_ Arthur shot up from his seat, despite the pain in his legs. Scotland glared at Arthur for a minute before talking.

"_It disna maiter whitfor, Arthur!"_(1)

"_We need to talk to you, __**now**__." _Wales finished talking for Scotland as Arthur felt his brothers glares burn into his skin as he got up. The other nations looked at him worriedly - Alfred frowned but watched the blonde leave the room with his elder brothers and shut the door behind them.

"_What's so god damn important that you had to come all the way over here? Couldn't it have waited until I came home?"_

"_No, it couldn't have, Arthur." _Wales scowled as he leaned against the wall, looking over Scotland's. North's and Ireland's faces, something had to be wrong.

"_H-hey..what's wrong guys?"_

"_Ya bloomin' idiot. Whar's Ali?" _Scotland looked up from the floor to glare at his youngest brother. Arthur was taken back from the question and scratched the back of his head.

"_I'm not really sure. She said she was going to be here soon - but she hasn't shown up."_

"_You know why she isn't here, Arthur?"_ Wales joined in at glaring at Arthur. Arthur suddenly felt uncomfortable, but abruptly shook his head. Just as Wales and Scotland were about to beat him down, North joined in - which shocked the other four, since he was the most quiet out of the bunch.

"_In an acciden', she was." _North watched the color drown from Arthur's face as he widened his green eyes. Alice. In an accident? How did that happen?

"_I-is she alright?"_

Wales resisted the urge to slap him. How ignorant could Arthur be to his own sister? No, his _**twin**_ for this matter.

"_No, she's not bloody alright! She's in the damn hospital, you git!"_

"_Aye, lass got hat by twa cars."_(2)With each word given from his brother's mouths, Arthur felt like he was going to pass out where he stood. He didn't understand how that could have happened. Sure, people on the roads were crazy, but Alice should have known better than to see the cars..unless she was running in the road when the cars were coming by.

Though, Alice being hit by the cars could have explained his chest pains and his legs cramping up. Arthur looked down at the floor, he felt like dirt. He wasn't there to protect her from what could have happened.

Wales couldn't stand being around anymore as he turned around and walked out of the building. He wasn't going to stand by while his baby sister was nearly killed and hospitalized. Scotland huffed as he followed Wales out. Ireland and North stayed behind with Arthur.

"_How do ye feel, lad?"_

"_I feel sick.." _Ireland simply sighed and helped Arthur go back into the meeting room. Everyone was looking at the three in confusion and concern as Ireland helped Arthur sit back down in his chair, Patrick only thought it was right for everyone to know what had happened since they were all friends of Alice and Arthur.

Taking Germany's place in front of everyone, he coughed to clear his throat and then he started to talk:

"_I'm sorreh fer causin' ya trouble. Lads and lassies, but thar is sometin I need to tell ya-"_

"_Alice was in a horrific car crash.."_ Arthur cut his brother off, Patrick didn't seem to care much as long as the others knew. Everyone's face grew more with worry and shot out of their seats, wanting to know how it happened but they said nothing. The only one who spoke out first was her boyfriend, France.

"_How could zhiz happen?" _Arthur frowned and looked down at the table in front of him. Patrick took note of this and took over once more.

"_We don't knaw. The lassie's in the hospital." _After Patrick spoke, Francis took no time in rushing out the door, he wanted to make sure she was alright - he loved her too much to let her die alone, even though Arthur didn't approve of his sister dating the frog, but as long as he made her happy, he was happy too.

The other nations took a moment of silence. They didn't know what to say as they slowly filed out of the room, Germany stayed behind and gave a reassuring squeeze to Arthur's shoulder, the blonde looked up at the German with tears in his eyes.

"_I'm sure she vill be fine. Let me know if you need anything, Arthur,"_ Arthur was thankful to the kind German as he made his way out the room.

Arthur and his brothers weren't aware that Alfred had also stayed behind. A twisted smirk on his face as he heard the news. Alice was now out of the picture. That was great. Except, she's still alive. Oh well, he can take care of that later. However, the mere thought of finally being able to get close to Arthur without Alice getting in the way was enough to make the sunny blonde start dancing around like a retard. However, he waited for the brothers to leave - which they eventually did to either go to the hospital or go to the hotel where Arthur was staying.

Once the blonde was sure that everyone was gone, he grinned and took a seat at the table. Trying to think of what to do next. Probably try and get to Arthur - or attempt to murder Alice while she's incapacitated in the hospital. His thoughts were disturbed when he noticed that Matthew came into the room, looking concerned by the look on his face.

"_U-uh..America? A-are you okay?"_

The American sighed in annoyance but smiled up at his twin, acting like nothing was wrong while a million thoughts ran through his mind on what to do next.

"_Yeah, I'm fine Mattie. Just thinking, that's all."_ Canada simply nodded his head and started to walk out the door, America chuckled - he found it funny that he could easily fool an idiot like his twin brother. Who knows, he may be able to fool everyone else into thinking it was all an accident that he _**didn't **_cause.

After a few seconds of going back to his own thoughts, he followed Canada out the door, hoping to catch up with him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

At the hospital, Alice was on life support, a breathing mask placed over her nose and mouth to support her breathing, an IV hooked up, a heart monitor and a few other things that Wales couldn't make out as he looked at the damage that was done to his sister.

Alice had road rash on the left side of her face to her temple from skidding on the pavement, bandages covering her head, arms/wrists and even her chest and stomach area. All drenched in blood. Her legs were broken; her left was from her ankle to her knee cap, but her right was from her whole foot to her hipbone. All of these injuries just from two cars hitting her.

Bryn felt like he was going to cry when he saw her. He couldn't even recognize her thanks to all the bandages - but Iain knew it was her as he put the roses he and Bryn bought her in a vase right besides her bed. Blue roses were Alice's favorite flowers - so they thought if she woke up and saw them, she'd be happy.

The two brothers just sat there in silence. Bryn was holding onto Alice's only good hand, caressing her soft skin that wasn't covered in blood and bandages as Iain just tried to comprehend what happened. Alice wasn't the type to just get into an accident like his on purpose; someone had to be behind this whole thing. However, the question was..who was it?

Bryn noticed his older brothers expression and looked over to him, opening his mouth to speak - but Iain already took over talking.

"_A'm gonne fin' who ta wee bastard was an' kill em_._."_

"_Iain, we don't know if it was just an accident or it was suppose to happen. Don't just suspect someone could have done this to her." Bryn sighed as he let go of Alice's warm hand. Crossing his arms against his chest as he looked out the window to find that it was raining._

_Iain said nothing after that and got up from his seat; walking out the door and pulls out a cigarette, hoping to find somewhere that allowed smoking. Leaving Wales alone in the room to care for Alice in case she woke up..which was a fat chance._

_Whether it was an "accident" or not, Scotland was going to find out who or what caused it and why it did._


	3. Chapter 3

In the hotel Arthur was staying at, the blonde nation didn't do anything but lay on his bed and gaze at the ceiling. He was still comprehending what was going on. He still felt like dirt since he wasn't there to help Alice when she really needed his help. He failed as a sibling. Arthur was going to start crying, until he heard his phone ring. Sighing, slapping himself to get himself back together and reached over to his nightstand and picked up the device, not bothering to look at the ID since he wasn't really paying attention and opened it, putting it to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"_Yo, Iggy! Watcha doing?" _Arthur sighed softly, running a hand through his messy blonde locks. He really didn't want to deal with America right now..but he needed someone to comfort him - America was the last person on earth, but he didn't have anyone else.

"_Oh, nothing. J-just sitting here.."_ Although Arthur didn't want Alfred to know that he was going to cry, but Alfred smirked as he heard the tone of the older males voice. He was breaking down.

"_Well that's boring. Hey, why don't we hang out? You know, take your mind off of what happened and relax a bit." _Alfred tried to sound sympathetic to Arthur, if it wasn't for the fact he didn't give a fuck he would actually sound like he cares.

However, Arthur didn't hear the fake sympathy. He wanted something to take his mind off everything. Relax and say everything was alright. Except his sister was in the hospital and near death. He couldn't live with himself if he couldn't figure out what happened, but he didn't want anyone else he cared for being hurt.

"_That sounds..nice. Where should we meet up?"_

"_How about Central Park?"_ Arthur smiled faintly and hung up when he agreed. Although he didn't know where he was going, but he needed the walk. Putting his phone on the bed, grabbing his coat and put his phone into his pocket. Arthur looked out the window and saw it was raining, grabbing his room key and umbrella as he stalked out the door.

Although he thought it was just his food disagreeing with his stomach, Arthur had a bad feeling about being around Alfred, but he didn't want to listen and went out.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Back at the hospital, the other nations from the meeting came to visit Alice while she was still an unconscious wreck. Iain was still gone, probably talking to Kieran and Patrick about stupid stuff while they drank at a local bar - Wales, however, stayed at the hospital in hopes that Alice would wake up. However, the hours passed, no sign of her getting better or waking up anytime soon.

Bryn was about to fall asleep, when visitors stopped coming, he held nothing better to do since he didn't have any books by his side, but when someone opened the door, he jolted awake again - looking over his shoulder to see who it was.

"_U-uh..Bonjour."_ Francis spoke shakily, holding red roses in his hands as he walked inside of the plain white room. Bryn looked at him boredly, but he looked some-what familiar.

Francis didn't want to look up at his girlfriends body as he added the roses into the vase that held their counterpart. However, he couldn't help but feel tears burn his eyes once he looked at Alice. To him, she looked pitiful, nothing like a lady. If she was awake, he'd make the joke to her which would result in Alice hitting or screaming at him, but she wasn't going too. Francis felt like shit just looking at her.

"_So, you're Ali's older brother?"_ Francis asked stupidly as he rubbed the back of his head, taking a seat next to Bryn. The Welsh male said nothing for a while as he held onto Alice's lifeless hand, squeezing it gently.

"_Ydy. And you're one of Ali's fr-"_

"_Boyfriend."_

Wales looked over at the blonde, he was hoping he was kidding, but the look on Francis' face proved that he wasn't.

"_Ali never told us she was dating.."_

"_Oui, she didn't like to be public about it. Before the meeting, she was telling me about how it was time I met the family.." _Francis sighed as he ran a hand through his curled locks. He thought back to before the meeting started, Alice and him standing outside the building as he was listening to her talk about meeting the family. Sure, Alice's family was crazy, but they meant well.

But Francis didn't expect to meet Alice's brothers like this.

"_How long have you been dating?"_ Francis laughed softly at the others question, thinking back for a minute. They started dating in February and it was August now, their anniversary passed last Sunday.

"_About seven months now." _Bryn simply nodded, he couldn't help but grin softly. Sure, France was a pervert and sometimes an idiot, but he made Alice happy and him just being here made Bryn convinced that he was a caring person as well.

"_Still, knowing Ali's dating doesn't change the fact that she's like this."_

"_I know..I just wish there was something I could have done. America should have stayed with her."_

"_What do you mean? Arthur told us that she was alone when she left." _Francis gave him a look before shaking his head. Bryn looked at him confused, he didn't know what he was talking about. Arthur said she left alone and got in the accident. Unless someone got her out but Alice knew how to stay put and wait for Arthur..

"_Non, I saw Alfred take Alice out to lunch and then he came back alone. I don't know what Arthur's telling you, but that's exactly what I saw."_

Bryn gritted his teeth and took out his phone, letting go of Alice's hand. He sent a forward text message to Scotland and Arthur before putting his phone away.

_America did it_

o.o.o.o.o

**Breaking the chapter up into two parts. **

**Okay, so France told the truth to Wales and he got pissed. Nuff said.**

**Ydy-Yes in Welsh**

**Oh and for the last chapter when I had to do the Scottish/Irish accent. I'm sorry if I failed at that, I'm American so I don't really know the accents that well. Flame me, I don't care, at least I tried!**

**READ AND REVIEW~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur waited patiently in Central Park, sipping a coffee that scolded his tongue, but he learned to just ignore it instead of flailing about like a child that burned his tongue. He watched a group of kids not too far from where he sat sit in the grass under a blanket - he didn't bother asking what they were doing, he already knew since he had played the game before; Spin the Bottle.

He didn't even like the game, but somehow, Alice convinced him to play. Of course, he was ready to pop France's mouth off his pretty boy face, however, he wasn't the person to kiss Alice at the time, Arthur was. He remembered the kiss, he remembered how soft and warm they were, but then he slapped himself mentally. They were siblings, something like that wasn't suppose to happen, but luck wasn't on either of their sides that night, but then Arthur refused to play again right after, it was funny to the others since they got it on video and picture, Alice didn't look happy, but then again, it was only a game.

Arthur absentmindedly continued to watch the group, he couldn't help but chuckle at his own memories of the game, it was cute, personally. He didn't realize America was standing right in front of him before Arthur finally tore his eyes away and noticed someone standing in front of him, pulling his jade hues up to see the blue eyed American. He smiled faintly and made room on the bench for the two to sit down and talk.

"_Iggy, you okay? You look pale."_ Alfred spoke softly as he sat down besides his friend, gently caressing his cheek with his index and middle finger. Arthur flinched away on instinct since he wasn't used to being touched, Arthur simply looked down at his hands, seeing that they were paler than usual. Sure, in London it mostly rained or threatened too, so they didn't get a whole lot of sunshine, but that didn't bother him much before he awkwardly took a sip of his coffee out of they styrofoam cup before answering.

"_Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired."_ Arthur simply stated as he set the cup on the ground besides his feet as he fell quiet, Alfred knew that it was something more than just fatigue that was getting to Arthur; it was Alice as well.

"_Artie, stop worrying about Alice so much..she'll be fine." _America sighed as he inched closer to the sandy blonde, Arthur was on the edge of the seat, but then he pinned him to the arm rest, Arthur let out a small cry of pain, but then ignored it before looking up at the younger nation.

"_Why shouldn't I? You aren't worried for her?"_ England snapped back. He noticed that Alfred was the most calm out of everyone while all the other nations had the look of sympathy, they were all worried about their fellow country, so why wasn't Alfred?

"_I am, but I know how to comfort myself.."_ Alfred leaned in dangerously close to the green eyed male, Arthur squirmed a bit, but then figured out that he wasn't going to get away as he stayed still.

"_Oh really? How do you comfort yourself?"_

Alfred smirked softly as he gently brushed his lips up against the other's before placing a gentle kiss to them. Arthur was taken back a bit, he was about to give into the kiss, but then the American pulled back and whispered into his ear.

"_Being around someone who makes you happy.."_ Arthur was about to say something, but then the sunny blondes lips attacked the others again. It didn't bother Arthur any, he felt warmth come to his face as he slowly returned the kiss.

Within a few minutes, it became more heated, they were fighting dominance with their tongues, Arthur completely forgot about everything as he kissed the other male..but then he heard his phone ring and pulled away. Alfred wiped his lips to get the extra saliva off them as he continued to lean over the other. Arthur sat up abruptly, causing their foreheads to crash into each other. With a cry of pain, Alfred sat up straight again and rubbed his forehead.

Arthur groaned softly, muttering a few soft curses as he sat correctly on the bench once again, taking his phone out of the pocket of his coat and noticed that he got a text message from Bryn, looking at it in confusion;

_America did it._

Arthur didn't know what he meant before he looked at America for a minute, holding up his index finger, telling him to give him a minute to text his elder brother back. Alfred didn't seem to mind at all before he nodded, looking away as he waited for the green eyed boy to finish.

_Bryn, what did America do? _Arthur quickly typed on the small keyboard as he waited for a reply, which didn't take the Welsh male long before he sent the reply..

_What do you think, you dolt? He caused the accident!_ _Come to the Hospital, we'll explain there. _Arthur felt rage evolve inside of him as he read the message. Alfred, who finally decided to look at the elder nation, thought that something was wrong and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Arthur, is something wrong?"_ Arthur flinched away again, this time more violently as he put his phone back into his pocket, he accidentally kicked over his coffee, but he didn't really care at the moment before he stood up.

"_I-I'm sorry, I have to go.."_ It was all Arthur said before he ran off, America sat there, confused by his actions, but then grew angry. He was so close to getting Arthur and a simple text message made him leave just like that!

Alfred just smiled as he waved goodbye, but he sat there on the bench. Wondering what to do next as he gazed out into space boredly. Already missing the blondes presents.

o.o.o.o

By the time Arthur got to the hospital, Bryn and Francis were talking about some sort of relationship thing. He didn't bother asking as he walked into the room, Francis turned over to look at him with a small smile.

"_About time you got here, Arthur."_ Arthur gritted his teeth, if the pervert wasn't Alice's boyfriend and for the fact that she wasn't even awake right now, he'd punched the daylight out of Francis for being such a prick.

The Briton took a seat besides Francis, not wanting to look up at his sister in a state like this as Bryn simply glared back at the blonde, Francis wanted to cure the tension, so, he did.

"_Angleterre, we know Amerique did it and w-"_

"_Do you have proof? Francis, you can't say a statement and then have no evidence behind it."_ France fell silent, he knew he would need proof, but he just didn't have it.

"_We could force it out of him."_ The two blondes looked over to Bryn, he still refused to look at them as he held Alice's hand. Francis had a confused look on his face, but Arthur got what he was saying, but only slightly.

"_What do you mean "force" it out of him?" _Francis spoke, tilting his head to the side a bit as Arthur just sat back in his chair and listened.

"_Talk it out of him. He'll listen to one of you.."_

"_He'll only listen to Arthur.."_ Bryn and Francis looked at Arthur. Desperate looks on their faces, they wanted strong proof that America was the one who set Alice up. Otherwise, it'd be a wild goose chase and they'd get nowhere.

"_..Fine. What do I have to do?"_

"_Get a confession out of him. Make sure you have a tape recorder or something that can give us strong evidence."_

Arthur listened closely, he knew that he would have to be stealthy about this, but he didn't want to believe that America could do something like this. Sighing, he looked at Francis and his brother for a minute before pulling his phone out of his pocket, dialing Alfred's number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Yeah, Alfred, it's me."_ Arthur looked over at Francis, he merely got a thumbs up from the Frenchmen, meaning he could do this and he'd have nothing to worry about.

"_Oh, hey, Iggy."_ Alfred sounded upset about earlier that morning, but he was glad that Arthur had called him. He was bored anyway.

"_Listen, are you doing anything tonight?" _The Americans curiosity perked as he listened, what was the Brit trying to do? Ask him out or something? Either way, he was ecstatic about it.

"_No, not really..why?"_

"_Because, I want to take you out to dinner tonight. My treat."_

"_Sure, sounds nice..how about at 8?"_ The Brit simply hummed in reply before hanging up. Alfred smirked as he threw his phone back onto the bed, he was a little puzzled by the Briton's actions, but it didn't matter much to him.

Arthur put his phone back into his pocket before he checked the clock in the room, it was 5:00PM now, he only had three hours to get ready and make sure that no mistakes would be made during this little charade.

"_This is going to be a long night.." Arthur muttered to himself as he slid back into his seat. Bryn and Francis simply smiled; they knew if this plan was going to go smoothly, they would have to help. And they knew exactly how to do it._


	5. Chapter 5

Just as said, Arthur was standing in front of some Italian restaurant, known as _Becco, _the young blonde leaned against a tree that was the closest to the door, he looked among the crowd, trying to find the sunny blonde male that suppose to meet him there.

Bryn and Francis were there as well, but already inside of the building - they were simply observing. Although, Arthur and Francis did joke around this being a "double gay date". Which earned them a double punch to the face - courtesy of Iain.

While Arthur was waiting, he wondered where the bloody hell Alfred was - it was a minute to eight now and there was no sign of him. Did the blonde suspect this as a trap and decided to stand him up? No, he couldn't have. After all, Alfred wasn't that bright when trying to see through people and notice the atmosphere, so why would he suspect anything about the older male? He just wanted the truth behind what actually happened.

Growing bored, the sandy blonde took his phone out and started to text Bryn - still unsure and worrying.

_Bryn, I don't know about this anymore.._

_Oh don't be such a baby. Besides, I want to pound his face in if he actually confesses. _Bryn quickly tried to reply, seeing as he and France weren't really doing much besides drinking some wine and watching the other couples engage in conversations - they had to stop some little kids running around a few times, but nothing major.

_If. Thanks a lot._

_Anytime._ Arthur scowled at his reply and hastily put his phone back into his pocket, the blonde was about to walk back into the restaurant, but was stopped when he felt someone's hand upon his shoulder - stopping him from taking anymore steps.

"_Oi, Iggy, you weren't going to go inside without me, were you?"_ Azure eyes flickered as they watched the shorter blonde turn around with a small blush emitted in his cheeks. He never expected that Arthur could be so easily taunted. It was so cute in a weird sort of way - you know, like those people who get extremely shy whenever you talk to them.

"_O-of course not, Alfred. I was wondering where the hell you were!" _

"_Oh, sorry dude, I got lost."_ Alfred shrugged his shoulders, like he would remember the exact location of where Arthur told him to meet each other. So he got lost in one of his own cities every now and then, big deal.

Arthur simply grumbled as he led the younger male into the building - where they noticed that their table was still open for them so they took a seat. When the waiter asked them what they wanted to drink, they both said white wine. Which was strange because Arthur wasn't the type to drink soft liquor, and Alfred didn't even like wine.

Francis and Bryn simply watched as the two slowly evolve in a conversation. They knew Arthur would bring up a serious conflict, but if they got Alfred to talk, that was good enough for them.

Arthur was listening to the blonde talk about his trip to Japan's house for the past five minutes - already, he was ready to rip out of his eyeballs and shove them down America's throat if he didn't shut up, but he was still undercover so he simply nodded his head and smiled. To make sure he was paying attention, Alfred would ask for his opinion every now and then, and Arthur would reply with a quick statement then fall silent once again.

"_And that's why I gave up on sushi."_ Alfred nodded in content, his eyes closed and with that pathetic heroic smile he always had painted on his lips as he crossed his arms against his chest in pride. Arthur, who lost track of what the male was saying and slowly went into a faze of daydream, he didn't even pay attention but let a small smile cross his face and nodded.

"_What an..interesting story, America."_

"_Haha~! I know right! I mean, it was so disgusting, who wraps perfectly good rice in dried up seaweed? It took me about an hour to get the taste out of my mouth!" _The American made a look of disgust as he drank the rest of the liquid in his class before setting it on the table once again.

Francis and Bryn simply watched, they knew Arthur was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, and right now, he didn't look good. Thankfully, they knew the blonde was only having one glass, one should be enough to let the blonde engage into a more serious topic before he became the pathetic drunk that he is.

The Brit simply grinned as he toyed with his glass, still filled with the sour smelling liquid, he didn't take many sips, but he sure did take enough for him to speak with a small slur. He knows he should be completely smashed for this, but he had his reputation as Great Britain to keep secure, he wasn't going to let some alcohol throw him off in public - unless they were in a bar, of course.

"_You know, Alfred, when something happens; you know, like a fatal accident. It changes a family and the person closest to that said person, right?"_

"_Uh..yeah, of course I do. Why do you ask?"_ The American looked confused by the elder males question, but went along with it. Not bothering to wonder where the hell this came from because it was a bit obvious the male could already be drunk.

"_I'm just saying..that if anything happened to you, I'd be really upset.."_ The key to the whole thing besides the wine he was drinking? Tear drops. They worked wonders sometimes, especially when being around an egomaniac, selfish and self centered American.

Alfred looked at the other, kind of surprised by his words but let a warm smile appear on his lips as he felt the other gently grab onto his hands, allowing the warmth to make them feel more lively. Arthur kept his grin as he leaned over the semi small table and pressed his lips against the Americans, they shared a sweet kiss before the Brit pulled away, but not by much before he whispered gingerly against the others..

"_I know what you did.."_

o.o.o.o.o

**Breaking this chapter up into two parts. Reasoning? I'm running out of ideas =w=**


	6. Chapter 6

In the hospital, Iain, Patrick and Kieran were sitting in the hospital, arguing about something stupid, probably something along the lines of alcohol. Soon, it slowly became physical. Patrick shoved Iain back so he hit the IV attached to Alice's arm, but he hadn't realized it as he stood back up, glaring at the two.

"_Oi, what th' buck was tha for?"_

"_For bein' a jackass~"_ Patrick stated simply as he shrugged his shoulders. The three were about to fight right there in the small room, but hearing a soft groan made all of them stop.

Turning around to look for the source of the groan, they turned to Alice's bed, where she was slowly opening her eyes as she gently muttered through her breathing mask. "_Where..a-am I?"_

The three males walked over to the bed, small smiles all on their lips as Iain reached over and gently caressed the females cheek.

"_Ya're in th' hospita', Ali."_

"_Why am I in the hospital?"_ Her voice was still a whisper, but due to the many effects of hunting, they could hear her perfectly.

"_Ya don't remembah wha' happened?"_ Patrick tilted his head to the side a bit as he leaned against the railings of the bed, watching the color go back to her cheeks as she thought for a minute.

"_I only remember being at the meeting and then Alfred offered to take me out to lunch and after we did, he left and didn't come back."_ Alice only remembered half of what happened, but if she tried hard enough, maybe she could remember the whole story.

"_Anythin else, lassie?"_ Scotland questioned as he looked down at her, her emerald orbs were filled with curiosity. Like why the hell were her older brothers even here in the first place.

"_Yeah..I tried to get back to the meeting, but when I ran into the street, I think I was hit by a car.." _Cocking her head to the side a bit, trying to think a bit more clearly, but then again, having her head smashed against the hood of a car and then down against pavement wasn't working with her right now.

Her brothers sighed softly as they just let her be as Iain quickly sent a message out to Wales, telling him the news as he left the room to have a smoke, leaving North and Ireland alone in the room with Alice.

o.o.o.o

"_I know what you did.."_

Sapphire ores widened at this simple sentence. Bryn and Francis took note of Alfred's reaction, it was just too suspicious to them, but then, Alfred just laughed to mask his shock.

"_What do you mean dude? I didn't do anything."_

"_Alfred, I'm not stupid. I know you wanted Alice killed."_ Alfred could feel his blood boiling. He refused to tell Arthur the truth as he simply got up from his chair, glaring venomous at the other blonde.

"_Arthur, you should know that I would __**never**__ do such a thing! How could you believe someone else?"_ Arthur was taken back a bit from the others reaction but stayed calm despite the looks they were getting from the other diners in the building.

"_I'm sorry, Alfred, but there is strong evidence against you. I wouldn't want to believe it, either, but I'm afraid this is my sister we're talking about."_ Arthur stated simply as he shrugged his shoulders, his eyes turning a dark radioactive green - this was a warning sign to Alfred that he better tell the truth or he will suffer the consequences. But just as Alfred let out a groan, he ran out of the building.

Arthur jolted up, but then Francis and Bryn stopped him before the blonde could actually go after him - although they failed, it was undeniable that Alfred was guilty.

"_Shit. I couldn't get a confession out of him."_

"_It's okay, Arthur, at least we know he did it, though."_ Bryn stated as he patted his little brother on the back, Arthur looked confused for a moment and was about to say something, but then he was stopped when Bryn's phone went on a vibrating rampage. The Welsh male sighed in irritation as he pulled out his phone, looking boredly at the screen, but then his eyes lit up.

"_What is it?"_ Arthur and Francis looked over at the male, tilting their heads to the side a bit as they watched the male besides them.

"_Alice. She's awake."_ Ocean blue and emerald green eyes lit up with joy as they ran out of the building, hoping to get to the hospital.

o.o.o.o

When they arrived at the hospital, Alice was sitting there on the bed, getting her bandages removed by the doctors - even her casts were being removed along with the breathing mask. They wanted to leave the IV and heart monitor on her, but she said that she would be fine, so they agreed to take them off.

Arthur, Francis and Bryn finally made it back into the hospital room, Patrick and Kieran were talking to her about what happened over the last few days, but the conversation stopped when they saw the three males walk into the room. A smile crossed her lips as she saw Francis walk over to her and gingerly kissed her lips, but it was a quick one because Arthur, Patrick and Kieran were giving the blonde dirty looks.

"_Nice to have you awake again, Ali."_ Wales smiled a bit as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her head. Alice laughed softly and pulled her brother into a fight embrace. Which he returned but only a moment later because he hadn't expected it.

Arthur frowned as he walked over to his sister, looking over her slowly as he leaned down and hugged her tightly. He could feel tears burning his eyes as he hugged her. Alice was slightly confused by hugged the other blonde back just as tightly. She never would have thought she would miss him that much. As they continued to hug, Arthur cringed at the smell of blood on her, he hated the scent before he finally let go.

"_What happened while I was out?"_ Tilting her head to the side innocently as she watched everyone's face become more and more serious.

"_We tried to get Alfred to confess he attempted to kill you.." _Francis started his sentence, but then Arthur cut in and finished

"_It didn't work."_

Alice simply listened for a moment and thought what they said over. It was laughable that they would actually try and get Alfred back for causing a near death experience to an elder country. Looking back up at her brothers and lover as her eyes flickered a lighter jade.

"_Well, if Al thinks I'm dead..then I will be."_ At her words, everyone gave confused looks and was about to ask what she meant, but she simply laughed and got off her bed with Francis' help.

"_Alice, you aren't even dead, how are you going to pull that off?"_

"_You'll see~" Alice chimed innocently as she opened the door to her room, looking over at everyone again with a small devious smirk as her eyes continued to glow that mischievous jade that no one liked the sign of and walked out the door, not closing it behind her._


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred became uneasy. He never would have guessed that Arthur would have figured it out so quickly - but the blonde thought he wasn't stealthy enough to hide the truth forever.

Leaning against the window, he watched the rain continuously beat down on the ground, making the surroundings become hazy and blurry. A crack of thunder and lightning broke though the silence as the American continued to think, however, a large creak choked him out of his thoughts - causing the male to squeal like a little girl as he did while he was watching horror movies.

Not even daring to flinch away from his spot on the floor, clutching a pillow close to his chest as the squeaks on the floor continued to get louder - as if someone was walking on the old floorboards. Among the floorboards, the person whom was walking against them pressed their weight on them like a ghost as they floated over to the room that contained the scared American, who cowered in the corner of the room besides his bed, he tried to stay as quiet as he could. Hearing another crack of thunder, he let out a small squeal. When he opened his eyes again, he had noticed that the light in the room had completely vanished - probably because of the storm, oh well, he could live without the electricity for a while. Hopefully.

His thoughts, however, were cut short when he heard someone grab onto the doorknob and swiftly twisted it with the flick of their wrist. Alfred simply sat there, scared as he watched the door slowly make itself open, he squinted his eyes a bit to see who was there, but he couldn't see anything - and thanks to another strike of lightning that hit, he could see a figured clad in a dark cloak, the hood of it covering their face, but admits of the darkness, he could see two radioactive green eyes light up.

"_A-Arthur? Is that you..?"_ The sunny blonde managed to mutter out, but the figure said nothing as they simply glared down on the American before quickly turning around and ran down one of the hallways. Alfred quickly got to his own feet and ran over to the door, trying to see which way it went.

"_H-hey! Wait up!" _He called out as he ran after the person he thought was Arthur. Continuously calling out his name, calling out for him to stop running and so on. It wasn't until then, the person led Alfred outside into the rain - where they finally vanished into thin air. Leaving Alfred out in the rain, cold, wet, and confused.

"_Arthur! Hey, where did you go? Arthur!"_ The blonde chanted his name out loud, hopefully he would hear and come back. However, after a few moments of just standing there in the rain, Alfred, soaked and freezing to the bone, he turned around - turning around to face the person hidden in the cloak and screamed loudly, falling back into the mud.

The person simply laughed softly at the reaction they had received before reaching up with a pale hand and took the hood off - revealing Alice's face, a demonic smile on her face as her hair framed her face, glaring down at the fallen American, her eyes still glowing radioactive in the dimness of the night sky.

Alfred saw the older female in front of him as his eyes widened a bit but put on a smile, not knowing if she was the real thing or just some ghost sent back to haunt the life out of him. Too scared to say something, but finally managed too shakily.

"_U-uh..h-hey A-Alice..I thought y-you were u-uh..ya know...d-dead?"_ The British female couldn't help but laugh again, she found it hysterically funny on how the American thought she was dead from a simple car crash.

"_Oh~? Did you now? Alfred..did you simply forget that you cannot get rid of a country as simple as you had misinterpreted?" _The female taunted him as she pushed her cloak back a bit, to reveal a pistol attached to her middle thigh, which Alfred could clearly see thanks to another strike of lightning.

"_U-uh..no, of course not Alice! Why would I ever try to kill you? I got lost and forgot where you were, that's all!"_ The American did his best not to show fear when he saw Alice reach down and grab onto the pistol, cocking it so the echo of it would ring into Alfred's ear.

"_Liar. You left me there on purpose. You wanted me to die, just to get to Arthur. Didn't you?"_ The girls eye color grew in intensity as she slowly walked over to the American, the pistol in her hand with one of her fingers already on the trigger.

"_N-no! That's not true! I would never do that to you, Alice!"_ Alfred continued his string of lies as he quickly backed up from the female, but she didn't stop so he had to continue backing up, in fear that she was going to shoot him down.

"_Oh? Then why did you do it, Alfred? What was your goal of the whole ordeal? Please, amuse me."_ Alice chimed innocently, tilting her head to the side as she continued to walk over to America, the pistol still in her hand, her grip tightening with every step she took to him.

"_I-I don't know! I never had any intentions! I swear, Alice, please!"_ Alfred, practically begging for his life at this point tried to back away even more, but when he felt a tree hit his back, he knew he was cornered and trapped..much like a rat as he looked up at the blonde female with pleading eyes.

"_Hm..Alfred, tell me, do you know what happens when anyone lies to the Queen of England?"_ Although the question was a bit out of the subject of that they were talking about, Alfred quickly understood what she meant, but was too scared to actually say anything.

Alice, on the other hand, loved how she could easily scare the younger male as she raised her hand with the pistol still in place and pressed the mouth of the gun to his forehead - only making the American male starting to cry and shake with fear.

"_That's right..they're executed." _Alfred closed his eyes tightly, he didn't know whether he would die or not from a simple shot to the head, but he was pretty damn convinced that Alice would do anything to put him in the same position that she was when the accident was committed.

Without another thing said, Alice pulled the trigger, sending a loud boom to erupt the quiet atmosphere - as Alfred heard the boo, he was expected to have a hard piece of metal going as fast as it could straight through his head, making him pass out on the spot. However, he didn't feel anything as he slowly opened one of his azure ores to stare up at the older female, but first his eyes stuck the pistol - it was smoking, so a bullet was shot, so he frantically looked over himself where he could see at least a trickle of blood, but found nothing. When he was finished, he raised an eyebrow when he smelt burning wood and quickly turned his head to see a small bullet shot in the trunk of the tree..it took him a few minutes to really recollect everything before watching Alice put the pistol back into it's holster and quickly turn away, starting to walk away.

"_W-why didn't you sh-shoot?" _He called out to the female nation as he shakily got up, leaning against the tree for support.

Alice stopped walking for a minute, cocking her head to the side a bit so Alfred could see the burning rage deep inside the jade ores that he loved so much.

"_...Because I'm not like you." Alice turned and continued walking, she soon vanished out of sight a few seconds later. Leaving Alfred standing there, confused against the tree._


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since the incident at America's home, Alfred has been more and more uneasy. He hasn't said a word to the other countries as the meeting took place. He didn't dare look at the British nations that sat across from him.

To put a long story short, he was scared. It was unlike him, he was the hero! He shouldn't be so scared of a woman, but he was.

Alice just sat there quietly, writing down notes neatly on a piece of paper as she listened. Probably taking the notes for her brothers that never showed up at the meeting in the first place, but she offered to do it to keep them updated on their events. Alfred couldn't feel more fear and hatred than he already did that moment. Watching her write the letters in her fancy cursive handwriting, biting down on his lower lip, he fear growing when noticed that she stopped writing, thinking that she was going to use the pen to take his eye out.

When the meeting was put on hold for lunch, he shot up and almost ran out of the room into the hall, but abruptly stopped when he heard a voice.

"_Alfred?"_ Freezing, he just stood there in the middle of the hall, letting the other nations passed. He tried to ignore their glares, but they seemed to just burn his skin as he slowly turned to meet the emerald gaze before him. Alice.

"_Oh, hey. What's up?"_ The sunny blonde asked, trying to put a smile on his face as he tried to hide his fear behind his mask—but Alice wasn't really fooled.

"_Just wanted to make sure you're okay—ever since I shot that tree, you've seem to be more distant. Are you alright?"_ Alfred winced at the memory; the smell of gunpowder and the smoke that infiltrated his lungs when the bullet was shot, the hole in the tree was still vivid in his mind. He put on a façade smile. He found it cute how she worried about him.

"_Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry—"_

"_Then explain to me why you continue to avoid me?"_ Alfred remained quiet as he tried to think of something to say. He hadn't meant to avoid the Brit; it was just that he was scared she'd shoot the shit out of him if he put another foot out of line.

"_I-it's kind of hard to say..I guess you can say I'm just scared, Alice."_

"_What are you afraid of-"_

"_You." _ Alice fell silent at the end of the boy's sentence. She didn't know that the male was potentially scared of her. Okay, so maybe she did know, but it wasn't her fault! He tried to kill her a few months ago, and some of the burns didn't heal.

"_Sorry, Alice. I was stupid back then, I let my jealousy get the better of me—I'll make it up to you, I sw—" _ Alfred's words were cut off abruptly when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips against his. Taken back, he blushed violently and somehow, found himself kissing her back before Alice pulled back.

"_Just come out and talk to me when you're scared. I promise I won't pull my gun out." _Smirking seductively as her eyes flickered a lighter shade of jade, signifying that she was in a teasing mood. Choked up on words, Alfred simply nodded before Alice raised a hand and gently flicked the others nose before walking down the hall, leaving Alfred speechless. Touching his lips, he turned his head to watch the female leave, letting a small smile appear on his lips as he slowly followed suit.

_Maybe jealous intentions shouldn't all be deadly._


End file.
